


Perversity

by sffan



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Short, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Simon's life is complicated enough.





	Perversity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ninth Friday Firefly challenge on LJ. Topic: Trust 
> 
> This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

I don't trust Jayne Cobb any farther than I can throw him. He sold us out on Ariel and even though that was nearly a year ago, and he hasn't done anything like it since, and we've come to a clear understanding about what might happen to him if he ever betrays us again, I'm still not entirely certain he won't.

And yet, here I lie, in bed, thinking about him. Thinking about his hands and lips on me, thinking about how much I want him to fuck me, thinking about how I'd like to wake up in his arms. Maybe it's the lack of trust that makes him so appealing. Maybe I like the danger inherent in that. Or maybe I've got space dementia, starting to fall for someone I can't trust not to hurt me - or River.

Like I don't have enough complications in my life? The 'verse in all it's perversity has to throw this at me too?


End file.
